The demand for use of computers has steadily grown over the period of the past several decades. The ever-increasing demand in use of the computers and widespread reliance of individuals as well as business entities on computers along with the reduction in the size of the components led to the innovation of portable computer systems. Shortly after the introduction of the portable computers to the marketplace, the users of these devices demanded flexibility in their use and portability. Consumers seeking mobility of their portable computers require wireless interconnectively.
Manufacturers, in general, provide portable computer systems equipped with wireless technology. Most all portable computers in the marketplace, nowadays, are equipped with some means of wireless communication. More specifically, wireless technology is advancing, both in the number of options that are available for providing connectivity, and in their flexibility to provide general purpose data communication. Different technologies such as GSM with Short Massage Service (SMS), NBS (Narrow Band Sockets), cellular technologies (e.g., CDMA, TDMA), LAN access technologies (e.g., IEEE 802.11, Home RF) and PAN technologies (e.g., Bluetooth, IR), each address different set of needs, and provide different set of potential services. Many different applications are currently being developed for portable computer systems in order to make use of the wireless communication features offered by these platforms.
The popularity of portable computers caused favorable changes in manufacturing forecasts and manufacturing plans to satisfy the market demands. However, along with such increase in popularity came the consumer demand for new features, features commensurate with the nature and method of use of portable devices. The consumers demanded a smaller in size portable computer to ease portability, a larger size memory to satisfy the ever increasing applications supported by these portable computers, a longer lasting power supply to enable the users an uninterrupted sessions with a portable computers, and finally a device resilient to adverse climate conditions.
Regardless of all efforts by different manufacturers to satisfy the consumer's demands, the devices available in the marketplace are yet to address one important consumer demand, a portable computer with wireless capability and resilient to adverse climate conditions.
Typically, portable electronic devices are employed while the user is on the run, e.g., in business meetings, on business travel, personal travel, in a vehicle, on foot etc. These devices are commonly accepted and are being used throughout a year and under different atmospheric conditions. A device may be used in a very moist environment, or left in a place where humidity is very high, or the user of a device may inadvertently expose a portable computer to water. The present portable electronic devices are not protected against such adverse atmospheric environments. The consumer requirements for a device resilient to adverse climate conditions have not even been addressed.
Thus a need exists for a portable computer system capable of wireless interconnectivity with other similar devices or with host computers which are capable of transceiving wireless communications. Furthermore, a need exist for a portable computer with wireless interconnectivity which can withstand adverse climate condition by minimizing exposure of its internal components to adverse climate conditions. Additionally, a need exist for a user friendly device, a device that is easily portable and conveniently rechargeable.